The present invention is related to footwear, and in particular to footwear including ventilation.
Current trends are toward wearing comfortable footwear in the work environment. However, many types of comfortable footwear are not compatible with various work environments. For example, many work environments would allow the use of the commonly known flip-flop, however, such flip-flops are typically not compatible with the work environment because they are not secure and are not waterproof. Similarly, sandals are not waterproof, and are thus not compatible with various work environments. As just one example, in a hospital setting it may be possible to wear comfortable shoes, however, it is common for liquids to be spilled. Thus, neither a flip-flop or sandal may not offer sufficient protection from such spilled liquids.
Thus, there exists a need in the art to address these and other limitations.